


The Babylonian Angles

by iamaweasley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood, Demonic Powers, Earth, F/M, Heaven, Hell, Hellhounds, Sigils, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaweasley/pseuds/iamaweasley
Summary: As I sit here alone on the cold stone floor all I can feel is the cold feeling of loneliness. All I can touch is the icy, jagged edges of century old stone. All I can smell is the horrible stench of musk rising from the damp. All my sunken eyes can see is the small flickering flame of a diminishing candle light holding on to its final waxy threads, pushing back the invading blackness. I count the days I’ve spent here. that’s 362 days and 6 hours. Why me? what was so special about me?





	The Babylonian Angles

**Author's Note:**

> This is something ive been working on for a while, i've been stopping and starting so its probaly a bit crap, this was a continuation work for my year 11 creative work for english in 2017. Hope you enjoy. :)

chapter 1 

As I sit here alone on the cold stone floor all I can feel is the cold feeling of loneliness. All I can touch is the icy, jagged edges of century old stone. All I can smell is the horrible stench of musk rising from the damp. All my sunken eyes can see is the small flickering flame of a diminishing candle light holding on to its final waxy threads, pushing back the invading blackness. I count the days I’ve spent here. that’s 362 days and 6 hours. Why me? what was so special about me?

* * *  
Walking home from school as I normally did, I can picture that day as if it was happening right in front of me. Like looking at an endless loop of bad decisions. You know the ones, the ones in the old scary movies where a girl is in high heels and ignores all the red flags. That was me. I heard the foot steps, the birds fleeing in the wake of its evil presence. The cold tingle that travelled up my spine. Yes, I ignored it all and put my headphones back in. I was grabbed from behind, it felt as though I was shoved into a large freezer the temperature dropped suddenly as I was taken from my small little world into the one full of nightmares. Nightmares that would haunt even the toughest of men. 

I found my self to be in a large castle in the very top tower. Being bound by shackles by a hooded figure who then turned out to be my kidnapper his name was Raziel. He was a very tall, pale creature who wore a skeleton belt and had large crow like wings. I was then pulled onto a poorly constructed, pathetic excuse for a stage and I had a plaque placed around my neck stating I would be sold to the highest bidder. “ok we have a 15-year-old red head any bidders” asked Raziel. 

The small room suddenly erupted with noise from other creatures and black eyed people who all wanted a new slave. I stood in frozen fear, then I remembered what my father had taught me “life is either a daring adventure or nothing at all” “take every thing life throws at you and own your failures”. With that advice burning into my brain the final bid was placed and I was pushed to my new owner. 

This man was wearing a white lab coat with large blood splatters on it. In a daze I was thrust into a black horse drawn carriage except this carriage was not pulled by horses. It was pulled by very gruesome looking gargoyle things. These creatures looked like they were carved out of molten rock. Their mouths and eyes were a burning orange, the retched sound of rock scraping on rock filled my ears as they started to move off.   
The castle that I would soon call home loomed ahead, its gates were old and rusted. They were lopsided looking as if they were about to crumple. The carriage suddenly stopped and an old woman opened the carriage door and dragged me out. This place was called dark-lore manor; I knew for a fact that this place would take all the light from my eyes. 

I was laid on what seemed to be a very worn operating table the ones you would find in an old abandoned asylum. As I was being strapped down millions of thoughts raced through my head, what would become of me, why didn’t I pay attention to my surroundings and who are these people. My new ‘owner’ answered that question for me. “my name is Ezera, and you are my new subject for my studies”. “Many of my attempts have failed at trying to create a new being who is not completely human and not completely demon but somewhere in between “. “but none the less I will learn from my mistakes” The thoughts of what happened to his other ‘subjects’ made me shudder, what would happen to me if this new attempt failed. This evil man was surely insane.

My breathing became erratic as black spots started to cover my vision as I slowly fell into the consuming darkness of my mind. I woke up with a start as an immense surge of pain shot through my shoulders and at the base of my spine. My trashing severed me no good as I was strapped to this old operating table. My painful screams echoed throughout the manor and very soon Ezera appeared. “what is it my pet” he cooed. The pain subsided but I could still feel the electric jolts of pins and needles dancing on my skin. 

“what is happening to me” I asked terrified as I looked at my self in a piece of broken mirror. “Why are my eyes doing that” my eyes were converting between black and hazel as if there were a battle between good and evil being fought within my very soul. “humph” Ezera sighed “well we have another failed attempt” he said disappointingly “put her with the others” shrieked my master. 

* * *  
I’m not going to sit here in this small room and do nothing anymore I must fight. In the year I had spent in that small damp room I finally learnt what that mad man had done to me. Across my back and stomach were very detailed lace like tattoo wings that at will would peel of my body into very large horned demon wings. Down my right leg was a tattoo of a tail that was in the same design as the wings, it to would escape my skin and turn into one of my most prized muscles. The tip was a spade the kind you would find on an animation of the devil himself, it was sharp and that was what I used to scrape the tally marks into the walls of my confined space. There was a sharp knock on my jail like door. “Dinner” announced Ezera so cheerfully as if he was the worlds number one chef, except by world I meant hell. As soon as the door opened my tail shot out and wrapped itself around his throat. No more cowering in the corner, this was my time to escape this literal hell hole. I snatched the keys off his belt and ran locking him in my old cell, my heart was racing as I ran out the front door of the place that caused so much damage to me.

The physical demands of running were to much for my weakened muscles and tortured bones to handle. I decided to use my wings and get as far way form the torture as I could. All I could think off was that I need to find someone who will help, I found an old castle that looked familiar.

The one where it all started, the place from where I was sold. 

 

Chapter 2 

As I was hurtling through the red sky I realised that the castle was getting closer and closer, I pondered that I should slow down, but what if Ezera was behind me. Just as I snapped back to reality from my thoughts the window to the throne room was inches from my face. The shatter of glass echoed through the room, the cold bite of glass slicing at my skin, as I crawled to a standing position I shook off the lose glass in my clothes. looking around in the gloom, I tried to focus who was sitting on the throne, my heart pounding, blood rushed trough my ears. The lights suddenly blazed as I heard the voice of the man in the throne. “who are you and why are you here” he boomed. in a timid voice I spoke “m..my na...name is Alicia”.   
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Num. That’s all I feel, the punching bag that I have been pulverising in the past hour has now been torn to shreds. The targets are sliced to pieces, knives and bullet holes pepper the the training dummies. My own blood and sweat are mixed on my sleeves. After every training session I can feel my old self cowering in the corner of my mind, hiding from what I have become. A mindless killing machine, ever since I have been in the castle of hell I have been made to train. I have become the kings right hand man, if he wanted something done I was the one to do it. He said it is all to help with my gift, the gift that put me here in the first place. If you could call it a “gift”, the day I was taken seems so far away. I don't even know what year it is; I have been stuck here for what feels like an eternity.

 

The gift I have been “blessed” with is one that of an ancient past, I'm what you would call a Babylon angel. I'm an ancient being whose soul has walked the earth for millennia. This creature that shares my being is able to sense the rips in dimensions between heaven, hell and earth. I also have demonic wings that wrap around my body that are covered in shape spines that help with the tasks that I am forced to complete. My left eye is white and I am able to see the warped walls in the dimensions, I have a tail that wraps around my right leg that has multiple barbs that are able to come lose just like cross bow bolts. 

 

The horrible tasks that I’m forced to complete by the king is to make sure no one rises against him and to make sure the souls of the dammed stay in hell, for it would be a nightmare for the ‘normal people’ on earth to experience the horrors of the underworld. I am the most feared creature in folk law and in this nightmare. Even more so than the king, the ones in my way fall to my feet if not well let’s say its not pleasant. I can feel my self losing control and I'm starting to like it I just hope I wont be to far gone otherwise I'm afraid of what ill become. 

 

From a simple school girl to a creature feared by hells abominations, high power demons and creatures of the night bow at my feet. Even the king will not dare cross me for he has no power to stop me when I loose control. There is only one I trust in this world. One I can call on when the going gets to much for me bare. Her name is Rowena, she is the kings mother, she treats me like her daughter and I appreciate her for that for she is the only one who is able to control me. She is a slender Scottish woman with fiery red hair like my own, she is also feared by the king for she is the only one with enough power to speak down to him. Like most mothers. 

In my time of need she stops the evil within my soul from escaping and wreaking havoc on on all three worlds. My only solstice is her magic for she is able to tame the beast within my heart. That very beast is angry with the people of earth for it has turned its wonderful gardens into a war zone. 

 

Rowena has been able to convince her son Crowley, the king, to let me explore the world I was taken from and converted into a hellish angel. To experience the life that was taken from me at the mere age of 16. One that was so full of hope, laughter and joy. This 16-year-olds life was stolen whilst the creature within was brought to life. I’m finally going to be allowed back to where I once came, but unfortunately I am not allowed to go back to my home country for I was presumed dead after years of searching done by my family members and friends. So America it is. 

With Rowena by my side and Crowley still arguing that I should stay for his own safety. I decided to look for a week spot between worlds that would lead me to my destination. I have reflected on my time spent in this place and noted that even with the tortious pain and suffering that made me who I am, I was going to miss my hell. Using my left eye, I finely found a spot in which would take me to America. Using my nail, I carved an oval my size through the dimensional wall and stepped through leaving what I have known for so long and entering the place I was meant to be.


End file.
